


Hippy Hippy Shake

by LyovochkaRabbit



Series: Cranberry and Pancake [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyovochkaRabbit/pseuds/LyovochkaRabbit
Summary: "Con un batido hippy hippy.Rellena tus mejillas.Pronto, te resulta difícil manejar el calor.Ah... Lo escupiste."Este capítulo es parte de una serie corta de tan solo dos o tres escritos diferentes (O no tan diferentes) inspirados en la canción "Cranberry and Pancake" de Kenshi Yonezu.
Relationships: Rakan/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Cranberry and Pancake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hippy Hippy Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son de mi propiedad intelectual, pertenecen a Riot Games.
> 
> Estaba volviendo a escuchar las canciones de Kenshi Yonezu y bueno, la letra de esta canción no es tan inocente.  
> He tenido ya un par de semanas queriendo escribir un Sett x Rakan y tuve que aprovechar el espacio de inspiración para esta pareja que tenía. Después de esto puedo volver a concentrarme en mi Jhin x Rakan.

**CRANBERRY AND PANCAKE**

**Hippy Hippy Shake**

El habano entre sus dedos se consumía en volutas de humo mientras las cenizas caían sobre el cenicero, consumiéndose, tanto daba, nada era más importante que vislumbrar desde la comodidad del balcón de un segundo piso a aquel elegante joven tratando de hacer un hoyo en uno. Meneaba sus caderas y movía el palo de golf como si de un jugador profesional se tratase. Él bien sabía que no llegaba ni a principiante y lo constató cuando el muchacho golpeó el césped en vez de la bola, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, ahogándose durante un par de segundos con el humo del tabaco, algunos de sus asociados lo observaron con preocupación obsequiándole vasos de agua y palabras ansiosas. Predecibles.

Una hora estuvo así: Entre prestar atención a las conversaciones casuales de personas adineradas, ligeras indirectas de negociaciones futuras y la inevitable necesidad de regresar la mirada hacia el campo de golf, algunas veces lo perdía de vista, otras podía notar cómo el muchacho volteaba estirándose, provocando que alguna parte de su camisa deportiva se levantara dejando ver su abdomen, aún en la lejanía podía notarlo. Lo estaba matando.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Gracias por la bienvenida.

Pronunció el hombre golpeando el cigarro contra el cenicero, importándole poco o nada que se encontrase recién a la mitad.

—Joven Sett, si no le molesta me gustaría que hablemos en privado acerca del nuevo proyecto que mi empresa está ejecutando. Es sobre…

—¿Eh? Déjale eso a mi secretaria, estoy ocupado ahora.

—Sé que si lo escucha no se decepcionará y querrá invertir en él.

—¿Qué te hace creer que puedes saber lo que quiero o no?

Realmente aquel nido de víboras enmascaradas de nerviosa amabilidad le irritaba, tanto que prefirió voltear alejándose no sin antes tomar la chaqueta de su traje, costosa cabía recalcar. No dudó en echársela al hombro mientras remangaba las mangas de la camisa de tela, detestaba ese tipo de vestimenta pero reconocía la importancia de hacerse notar entre la alta sociedad, más cuando se trataba de uno de los empresarios más acaudalados del país, ya fuese a ojos del público o del bajo mundo. Sett era el jefe.

Los baños privados se encontraban girando la esquina, un par de entrenadores de golf le saludaron a lo que respondió con un ligero movimiento de sus orejas vastayanas, no eran muy comunes pero se sabía de antemano que muchos de los empresarios o herederos más prominentes, en ese mundo lleno de diversidad y consumismo, eran de aquella raza. Cerró la puerta de la increíblemente grande habitación que se dividía entre duchas, vestidores y urinarios masculinos, sin cuidado dejó caer su chaqueta en el piso.

—Sal de una vez.

No recibió respuesta alguna por lo que se adentró hastiado no sin antes asegurar la puerta principal; el sonido de una regadera alertó la presencia de quien esperaba, le había dicho que no se metiera a duchar aquella mañana, no tenía sentido. Abrió descuidadamente la puerta del baño mas su sorpresa fue notoria al no encontrar a nadie, no tuvo que buscar demasiado antes de sentir un peso en su espalda seguido de un ronroneo bajo.

—Demoraste Sett, creí que no vendrías.

—No me gusta que te escondas de mí.

—¿Y qué? Me gusta cuando te asombras, tu espalda se endereza más, te hace ver... Irresistible.

La sensación de las manos del muchacho tratando de abrazarlo por la espalda era tentadora aunque no lo suficiente como para permanecer en esa posición por lo que Sett no dudó en girar tomando al contrario de la cintura. Verlo de frente era mil veces más revelador: Aquella celeste mirada suplicante tratando que no se notara la insistencia con la que observaba sus labios, la perlada piel de ese excitante cuello sudado, los cabellos rubios que cubrían aquellas bonitas y exageradas orejas y esa sonrisa, ah, esa estúpida sonrisa que el muchacho creía le serviría para comerse el mundo de un bocado… Maldecía que estuviera en lo correcto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, Rakan?

—Quince minutos a lo mucho... Diez si somos pesimistas.

—Ah, tan mimado.

Con rudeza atrapó los labios contrarios, mordiendo esos delgados labios hasta hacerle sangrar, sentía las manos del más bajo enredarse en su cabello y la necesidad de mover sus caderas en movimientos necesitados, provocando que sus miembros empezaran a despertar a un ritmo alarmante. Acariciaba el ajeno abdomen bajo aquella holgada camisa de entrenamiento, tan delgado aunque bien formado. Jadeando separó su boca de la del rubio, un hilo de saliva los unía pero Rakan no dudó en lamer aquel rastro acelerando el corazón del jefe quien subió una de sus manos hasta ese seductor rostro que tenía al frente.

Acarició sus mejillas y mentón, tocó esos labios húmedos hasta que Rakan los separó dándole permiso de ingreso, la sensación de sus dedos jugando con la cálida lengua fue suficiente para desearlo. 

No tuvo que pedirlo, el inquieto jovencito, heredero de una acaudalada familia, fue quien dio pie a sus ambiciones al chupar y besar sus dedos antes de soltarlos, agachándose en tanto rozaba la ropa del mayor, con cierta lentitud excitante. Sett no demoró en tomar los cabellos de Rakan, al principio con cierto cariño, rozando las tupidas orejas, antes de tomar las hebras jalándolas hacia atrás, robándole un ligero gemido al rubio. Amaba verlo hacia abajo, tratando de desabrocharle el pantalón, jugando con el cierre y aferrándose a sus piernas en una súplica candente. Su bóxer ya estaba mojado. Su pene demasiado erecto con tan poco. Una semana sin él era demasiado.

—Sett —Comenzó Rakan, meloso, besando sobre la ropa interior— ¿Comiste piña?

—Ándate al diablo.

Sett no le dio oportunidad al menor de reírse cuando bajando presuroso sus boxers invadió la cavidad bucal de Rakan en una estocada profunda que seguramente le había dejado sin aliento, odiaba darle tregua. Sonreía observando a aquella ave chupar su miembro con tenacidad, suspiraba intenso cada que el rubio usaba su lengua o trataba de alejarse para respirar, luchando por un poco de oxígeno, adoraba engañarlo liberándolo ligeramente para luego volver a penetrar su caliente boca. No quería el ruido de esa molesta voz suya.

Con sus dedos empezó a rozar las orejas vastayanas del más bajo, eran tan delicadas y sensibles que no dudó en presionarlas con fuerza, recibiendo un gemido ahogado, música para sus oídos, casi tan delirante como el sonido húmedo de las mejillas presionando su pene. El pelirojo sintió una de las manos de Rakan sosteniéndose de su pierna mientras la otra masajeaba lenta y tibio los testículos y base.

Sett se sintió indulgente ante el gesto, tanto que le permitió al contrario dar un par de bocanadas de aire.

—Mírate Rakan, estas tan sonrojado, se nota que has estado usando esa sucia boca tuya esta semana.

—Yo… —Trataba de hablar el menor entre jadeos —He practicado para ti.

—Tan ramera.

Rakan parecía no sentirse aludido, parecía preferir concentrarse en lamer el glande del mayor, chupándolo lenta y tortuosamente arrebatándole un ligero gemido bajo a Sett quien ya tenía demasiado despeinado al rubio. Sabía que no demoraría demasiado en venirse por lo que obligó a Rakan a volver a chupar con más ímpetu su miembro, adoraba la forma en la que masturbaba la base sabiendo que de meterlo todo en su boca terminaría por dar arcadas.

Ah, pero él era el jefe y el jefe tenía que recibir siempre lo mejor sin importarle el bienestar de los otros. Casi prefería considerarse un rey.

Tan egoísta como era sostuvo el rostro de su amante, presionando fuertemente su miembro hacia adentro, los ojos sorprendidos de Rakan eran fascinantes, podía notar cómo los dientes del menor le rozaban ligeramente, el semen derramándose por la garganta y su pelvis contra los labios ajenos. Sett levantó la cabeza en un gemido grave y agitado. Lentamente liberó a Rakan quien tosió escupiendo su semilla. Que desperdicio.

—¿Con quién lo has estado haciendo? Con tu novia no podrías.

Sett rio divertido sin dejar de mirar cómo el menor se lamía los labios tragando lo que no pudo soltar.

—Olvídalo, no me interesa.

Efectivamente no le interesaba aunque presentía quien podría ser el repugnante tipo que se robaba parte de la atención de su encantador y atrevido acompañante. Subiendo el pantalón y acomodándose el cinturón notó la notable erección del joven, ni bien lo vio de pie le abrazó de la cintura, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Rakan, oliendo el sudor, lamiéndole hasta llegar a la mejilla.

—Este fin de semana —Le susurró el menor. —Estaré solo en el departamento. Ven a verme.

Casi se podía confundir esa voz con un ruego carente de culpa.

—Llévate mi chaqueta, cualquier cosa… Solo iré a recogerla.

El celular de Rakan sonó con una pegajosa melodía pop. Habían llegado por él. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido la boca llena de su semen seguramente le hubiera besado hasta hacer que esas largas piernas temblasen.

El rubio terminó con la costosa chaqueta amarrada a la cintura, dañándola pero evitando así que se notara demasiado la erección. A pesar de las negativas de Sett, Rakan era demasiado insistente y abusivo, lo suficiente como para darle un beso robado al mayor antes de salir de los baños.

—Por cierto, gracias por comer arándanos

Rakan rio alejándose y Sett supo que estaba demasiado atado a él, de una forma tan libre que le estremecía. Sabía que no podían estar cerca de una forma romántica, que debían conformarse con la faceta sexual y aun así no podía estar más acorde con lo que tenían.

Era la embriagante libertad de amar lo improbable.

El deleite de inicio sin cuerpo ni conclusión.

Era solo… Rakan.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya agradado. No soy muy elocuente con este tipo de contenido pero de vez en cuando no está mal ser explicito.


End file.
